Revolution
by Senresca
Summary: After the defeat of Lanancuras, Mushra finds himself hanging in a VERY familiar position...


Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or any of it's characters.

Revolution

Third Time's the Charm

Mushra had _always_ hated waking up. Strangely, it was one of the few things that many people agreed with him upon. Waking up meant to leaving the black, warm comfort of sleep; a place where one is oblivious to all the frets and concerns of the outside world. Waking up is like a new born first coming into the world– straight from a warm, enclosed space to a cold, cruel place. And people_ wonder _why the baby has to come out screaming. There was one thing, Mushra decided, he hated more than waking up.

That 'one thing' was waking up dangling from a cliff. For the _third_ time.

He remembered everything. From the first moment he had met Yakumo in the very spot he was now to becoming Mushrambo to taking down Lanancuras. He could hear the two Enterrans (a fact that would have amused him if he wasn't in such a foul mood) once again reading off the sign that had been placed at the foot of the cliff to notify citizens of his crime and punishment.

Mushra didn't call out this time. It didn't seem necessary.

Crossing his legs into a familiar Indian-style position, he silently cursed every Celestial Guardian in the Heavens, getting the feeling that they found this highly entertaining. Most people might feel a little nervous cursing those that control your fate, but not Mushra– he was one of them after all, just mortal– what were they gonna do? Kill him? Been there, done that

It wasn't so much that he couldn't get out of this situation that angered him, Mushra reflected idly as he continued to watch the two Enterrans talk about him rudely, but was the fact that he had been_ put_ back in this situation in the first place. He could easily turn into hyper Mushra and instantly break the bonds; he also felt the reassuring feel of his Astral card tucked in the boot of his armor for safe keeping. Though, turning into his Guardian self seemed a bit extravagant, not to mention he had been told not to do it unless an 'extreme problem occurred'.

_ Arrrgh! Ok, Seriously now, if I were an all_ _powerful celestial guardian– which I am_ (_Sort of )– and if I was sending or whatever, one of my comrades down to Enterra or any other planet, do you think I'd have the decency to AT LEAST put their feet on the ground! ... Alright, so maybe I might think was a -little- funny but thanks to my 'sacrifice' I'm not a FULL Celestial Guardian away and I wasn't discussing ME!... Was I?_

Mushra resisted the very powerful scream out loud in a pure fit of frustrationIt wouldn't have mattered, though, considering no one would hear him; the two rude Enterrans had already sauntered off and the town that he usually spent his time in was a few miles down the road from where he was hanging around. Heh. Realizing that they were gone, he could break the bonds now and get on with the mission he been assigned by those guardians. . .

Temporarily, forgetting his anger Mushra began to brood for a moment. That mission, he had excepted it. It was out of the kindness that Yakumo had formed in his heart– or perhaps a kindness that had already lay untapped in his heart– that he had excepted it. Or maybe it could be that he was selfish. He had really wanted to see his friends again. . . Not that any of them remembered him in the slightest.

_ This is beginning to become very melancholy. I hate melancholy...I don't DO melancholy. -You- were the one, Mushra, who agreed to do this so don't go all regretful on youself now. Besides, you're MAD remember?_

Oh, right. He was mad. Goddamned Celestial beings had tied him to a piece of chain and hung him from a cliff– or maybe it was those guys in town who had strung him up there– but it didn't matter. Point being that he was tied to a piece of chain and hanging from a cliff and that he was mad. Really, _really _mad. That was what was the mattered right now.

Finally, Mushra took the time to stop simply being mad to transform into his hyper form. For every action there is a equal and opposite reaction– or so says science– this one had _two_. Firstly and fortunately, since in his hyper is bigger his body expanded thereby breaking his bonds. Secondly and unfortunately, he did not realize that his hyper form did not have wings– it had the second time so naturally he thought it would the third– thus, causing him to fall ungracefully into the water.

Out of hyper form and out of the water, Mushra once again cursed the Heavens and just about everything else he could think of that he might possibly be mad at. That was unfair; at this point Mushra ignored the little voice in the back of his head (that may or may not been his conscience) that was telling him that were a lot more things thrown at him that much more unfair than that.

He was already simmered down by the time he realized that he had been walking towards town. A long time with Yakumo hadn't really taught him to control his temper; just make it go away faster and made him a lot more forgiving. Speaking of her... he had to find her. He sighed; long, deep, and truly heartfelt.

Mushra the Enterran continued to walk towards town where his memories told him Kutal would be and his heart told him Yakumo would be.

_ Looks like I'm sacrificial lamb again... for someone else's sake. This is gonna make what? The third? No, I think it's the fourth... if you count trapping Lanancuras in that giant rock. It IS the third time on I've lived a life out on Enterra, though. I prefer to think of it as the third. After all, four times is lot if it's how many times you'd died...Besides, what's that old human expression Yakumo told me once?_

Oh, yeah. 'Third time's the charm.'

AN: The End? To Be Continued? Not entirely sure. My over all feelings about this strange little piece of writing : too short, too serious, and I think I royally screwed over Mushra's character. He's rather hard to write, especially without anyone to interact with.

Oh and– by the by, I've only seen the Dub version of Shinzo so forgive me if I messed up any of the facts. Anyway, shall I leave it there or continue? Questions? Comments?– Corrections? The Authoress accepts and appreciates all forms of feedback.


End file.
